Now I'm in charge!
by Katiella
Summary: it's high school year and Cagalli just can't wait to take it over to bad Athrun Zala already has it so Cagalli must prove she's better than him. Love will bloom. C X A,S X S,L X K, D X M.
1. Chapter 1

** yey first gundam seed destiny story **

**  
no oc's used only gundam characters**

Disclaimer:if I owned gundam seed Lacus would me more than sweet Kira wouldn't live in a house full of kids Athrun and Cagalli would be married so would Lacus and Kira and Stellar would be alive.

**

* * *

  
**

**Cagalli's P.O.V ****  
**

**

* * *

**

I am Cagalli Yula Autha I'm sixteen and am a freshman my hair is blond and it's grown out allot my eye's are hazel but i'm not interested in dating boys and I'm not gay either I don't have the time for guys I have allot of things to do like take over the school.

I took over preschool,elementary,and middle school, now it's time for high school and more school's to take over.

The car stopped and I got out and slammed the door shut took my bag and walked into the school and to homeroom.I swear this school must be mine if it's the last thing I do.

A girl with meadium pink or magenta hair came in and sat in the chair next to me."Hi there I'm Lunamaria Hawk and you are?"she asked me.

I looked at her she looked like the type that wasn't a girly girl I think she'll do for the group.''Cagalli Yula Autha.''I said and we became friends instenly soon more students came in and a girl with pink and I mean pink hair came in and sat on the other side of me.

"Hello my name is Lacus Clyne what are your name's?"she asked she must be shy because she wasn't used to being in high school or wasn't used to people she didn't know.''I'm Lunamaria Hawk,and This is Cagalli Yula Autha.''said Luna.

Lacus seemed to be the shy type but was really pretty but boys seemed to ignore her they were focused on other things the how big your boobs are if you got good hips nice teeth all that good stuff.

Soon boys came into the classroom allot of them were weird looking one had green hair one had purple or raven colored hair only a few boys had natural colored like hair.

But one boy was diffrent he had dark blue hair and green eyesI couldn't help but look at him he was hot really hot not even on the hot level past it sexy would be the word.

All three of us were staring at three different boys hot ones we were glued to them and when the door shut and the teacher came in we stopepd well me and Lacus did Luna was not going to stop.

"OK when your names called shout here.''he said."Athrun Zala.''he said."Here"he said back.

"Cagalli Yula Autha"he said I raised my hand more nadm ore names were called and finally we were done we had the whole homeroom free next was first period.

Me and Lacus walked out of the room leaving Luna to stare at Shiin all day she's gonna get in trouble but we didn't care we walked into the class and the two boys we saw aka Athrun and Kira were there they were sitting next to each other.

We took a seat behind them sice all the other seats were taken by all the other students I hated this we had to sit in the very same seat until school ends in may.

We went to all of our classes then gym class came thi is stupid but boys change in odd number classes and we girls change in wither even number room's or ladies room aka the restroom. 

We all changed and walked outside to the track field the boys were running track. Luna was still gaping over Shiin I think we should do more than gap over boys but beat em at there own game.

I looked and saw a boy and turend to Lacus I whispered in her ear and she did it she winked at Kira who turned beat red against his tan skin and kept jogging.

Shiin and some blond haired boy were talking and running at the same time the blond boy looked like a fucking girl I tell ya If I remember his name is Rey Za Burrel, Luna is gaping over both of them.

We have volleyball but the net is falling down and all the juniors are pushing it to keep it standing up but no use it won't stay so they were going to get a new one but the time they came back we were all over the place.

That's when the boy came up to me.''Hey you blondie you look like a babe but you know something you might be pretty but no way you can overcome my title of in charge of school."he siad so I shot back at him."Hey all because I'm pretty and a babe dosen't mean I'll be taken down because of you and you know what NOW I'M IN CHARGE!"I said.

I swear that boy will be taken down no matter the cost. I had to drag Lacus and Luna with me to an empty classroom that will be our club room well we have to have eight to ten member's but as long as were a club we'll be all right.

"Lacus I got you a little bunny girl outfit and Luna I got you a sailor moon outfit sailor chib moon's so it will match your hair."I said Lacus wasn't happy with that especually when we were outside in the courtyard urgh that fucking Zala told on us.

I stomped back to the club and nearlly threw something at the wall pissed off when a knock came I yelled for them to come in and it was another girl this club must be popular with girls this is Mariallia Haww.\

"Hey Mar came to join?"I asked she nodded."Well your already in it now.".

"S owhat's the purpose of this club for anyway?"she asked me."Were rying to get to the top of the school I want to be in charge of all the students but Zala thinks he all that and won't let me he say's he's popular on the first day and is not gonna step down if he won't step down I'll make him."I said giving her a maid outfit.

My outfit is a cheerleader,Lacus is a bunny girl,Luna is sailor scout,and Mariallia is a maid.

Just you wait Zala I'm going to beat your ass at this game were playing loser is just a loser the winner is a winner


	2. Chapter 2

** yey first gundam seed destiny story **

**  
no oc's used only gundam characters**

**Disclaimer:if I owned gundam seed Lacus would me more than sweet Kira wouldn't live in a house full of kids Athrun and Cagalli would be married so would Lacus and Kira.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cagalli's P.O.V ****  
**

* * *

I went home and punched the wall because I had to take my anger out on something if not I would go crazy.

I picked up my fist and hit the wall this is Zala's fucking face for what he did to me If he ever pesters me again i will grab his blue hair and shove it down the tolite and then I'll be in charge of school from now on.

I picked up a book and started to read it then after page 172 I placed the book mark in it and set it on my nightstand.

I went over to my vanity and combed my hair and put it into a long ponytail I still gotta get Lacus a maid outfit or something more reveling so she can get Kira's attention seems that Flay girl is having eyes for him.

I got into my bed and went to sleep the dream was funny I was killing Zala with a knife and gun he was dead and blood all over his hair everybody was clapping and cheering except his fans.

I woke up when my alarm clock rang full speed per an hour I rubbed my eyes that dream was like only a few seconds long and it took that long well maybe I read to long.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom and showered my body was tense from all the gym practice we had to do yesterday but I'm okay with it.

I dried myself off after I got out of the shower and blow dried my long blond hair. I should get it cut to look more boyish but no my father wants me to be more lady like.

I combed out my hair and left it down half dry half wet and changed my cloths into a pair of shorts and a red tank top and hurried out the door with my book-bag in hand and to the car I got in and shut the door.

I was deep in thought when we got to the school I got out the car and slammed it shut. I saw Lacus looking at Kira then turning to see if someone was watching her she must not like Flay at all because it looked liek she was blocking her out.

I went over to her and sat down next to her on the bench.''Lacus what the hell are you doing staring at Yamato over there for?"I asked she turned her face was as pink as her hair.

"Uh sorry about that I didn't know he was occupied by you and Flay."she said blushing that got my attention."I don't like him and never will date him,And Flay is his girlfriend?"I asked her.

"Uh yeah well everybody knows about it I personally don't like her she makes me look bad because I'm a coordinator. But Kira is too and why is she hanging around knows he is one she said herself she didn't want any of us coordinators being nice to her so I stopped being nice to her."she said.

"Hum yeah you want him right?"I asked her she turned her head and looked at me.

"Well yeah he's sexy,cute,hot,absolutely drop dead gorgeous.''she said in the dreaming state pose.

"Hum I got an idea I got you a costume a sexy ass bitch one that will make him love you your prettier than that red haired bitch over hogging your man so come with me on lunch break and we'll get it."I said in her ear the sweet Lacus is going evil.

~Lunch break 12:42~

I ran to the club room and got Lacus's sexy drop dead nosebleed Kimono the one she wore in Seed Destiny but enough of that on with the story.

Lacus came in Luna didn't come today so all I have is two girls I got Mariallia to try on that bunny girl suit to cute on her but better on Lacus.

"OK Mar we have to undress her and put this on her before Kira comes down the hallway for a bathroom break with Athrun OK GO!"I yelled we shut the door locked it and wrestled around with Lacus trying to untie or should i say get off that dress she wears.

~A million seconds after they _raped _Lacus Clyne not raped but put the poor teen to mercy~

"There were all done Lacus well not yet the hair needs work on."I said evil grins Mariallia got the hair spray hair tie and brush I got hold of Lacus and held her hair into a ponytail and Mariallia came and tied it and combed it until she was an angel to cute to bad.

"OK not bad but we better cut part of it off so we can get better boob view and the boys will go crazy."I said with an evil smile.

"Scissors please my dear girl."I said Mariallia handed them over I clipped off every long thing except her hair could find on the outfit she looked much better with all those curves and part way breast showing out of her shirt she looked ready.

"OK Mariallia watch the door and see when Kira comes out unless Zala's sick Kira won't be alone."Here he comes get ready for Lacus to come out."She said Lacus hid behind me like she didn't want to anyone to see her in her sexy dress.

I saw Kira pass by and we opened up the door and out flew pinkie and she crashed into him we dodged inside giggling to ourselves to bad the outcome wasn't pretty.

Lacus came in with huge stain marks on her outfit her hair was a mess looked like she fought Flay we were wrong."Lacus how did those stains get into your cloths?"asked Mariallia she noticed the look on poor Lacus's face.

''He....."she said we both raised an eyebrow."He what?"I asked

"He threw up on me."she said me and Mariallia backed up not wanting anything to do with he nasty puke stains on her shirt.

"Apparently he was sick and was going to call home because the nurse said he was sick. I ran into him head on because he turned I hit his stomach and he threw up all over me.''she said all the way to the verge of tears.

I told her to shower in our so called new bathroom we have hidden away in the closet she took off her cloths and gave them to Mariallia who looked at them and threw them out the window and shut it before anyone saw her.

Kira was sick,Athrun was sick,Everybody I hate is sick not that bitch Flay time for me to show her who's in charge around here and that's finale.

I told the girls i was going bitch hunting and they could leave anytime so I went bitch hunting going to look for the biggest bitch herself Flay.

I found her in the locker room trying to do something with her hair time to tell her."Flay did you get the news your coordinator boyfriend got sick all over my friend Lacus?"I asked her she must have done something to make him sick.

"Hum yeah he said he was fine this morning but he looked really weak in the face like he was trying to hold pain inside and I'm not his girlfriend Clyne is supposed to be I'm not Kira's girlfriend. I'm transferring schools tomorrow so I was spending a little bit more time with him before I left and let him know but I didn't get a chance because he never gave me a chance but will you give him this video tape?"she said digging in her bag and giving me a tape I took it.

Seems she not a bitch but a friend of his I'll see it before anything else."Sure I'll give it to him.''I said and left to the club room and got onto the sofa and put the movie in the VCR and it played seems she made it to show the good time one picture got me he was in bed with something on his head but I didn't have a clue what it was.

I put the movie in the rewind and waited until it stopped and put it back into the box.

I have no clue where he lives but I'll try to find out by asking around maybe later.

I went to class and was deep in thought until someone shook me out of my thoughts I woke up and got up and pushed the chair in and went to my locker and got my things and went to the car and was driven home.

I went strait to my room and looked up Kira's address phone number and all that other stuff I phone but no one picked up the phone that stunned me Kira is my brother and all but we've been split apart for so long.

I decided to pay a visit to his home so I got my stuff and walked all the way to his home I swear his home is far from mine no wonder he's tired in the mornings.

I went up to the door and knocked five times and rang the doorbell eight times and no one answered people looked at me like I was nuts.

"Excuse me do you by any chance know where the Yamato's are?"I asked a random guy he smiled."Well they went to the hospital seems like that boy is never gonna be healthy always collapses at seven a clock outside and looks like he's dead but he's never feeling good you should see his bad days he barley can get out the door."he said to me.

"Thanks I'm his twin sister Cagalli and i was worried sick about him because he was sick in school and threw up on my friend Lacus Clyne."I said I bowed and left for the sick place the hospital.

~Hospital~

I made it there seems like they move to where a hospital is poor Kira in and out the hospital seems to be allot of pain.

I went up to the desk and told them my name I said my last name was Yamato so they wouldn't get suspicious of me and ask all that god damn stuff they led me to the isolation rooms and left me on my own in the worst place in the world to ever get lost besides school.

I got to his door and knocked no answer his mom and dad must have gone home I opened up the door and looked it was only him so I went in.

The place smelt terrible like medicine and germs even though you can't smell them smelt to me like sick people.

I went over to his bed he was sicker than he looked before I pulled up a chair and sat in it next to his bed he was pale and unconscious even when I spoke he was like a dead person not moving and stiff like a log.

I saw his room was used frequently and he must live here when he was ill he had no strength. not able to breath on his own he had that oxygen mask on his mouth and nose and an IV in his arm his hand was out and open like he wanted someone to hold his hand.

I put my hand into his and he closed it halfway so i closed it the whole way."Kira it's me I'm here I'm sorry for abandoning you in school I should have noticed you needed help I'm a terrible sister to you."I said he opened his eyes and they looked at me.

"Caga....lli?''he asked I looked up and saw he was awake."What is it Kira does it hurt ti breath speak anything tell me?"I asked.

"Thanks for coming."he said and tried to sit up but I stopped him in time."No Kira your body is in dire need of rest don't even dare sit up I'll make you sleep all day if you don't lay down."I said.

He looked at me and smiled."Kira what's your illness?"I asked.''I had a seizure one day and had to be hospitalized for a month but Gall do me a favor will you?"he asked"Yes what is it?"I asked him.

"This is the card for my band so dress up as me and you'll pull through entirely. I have to have surgery and won't be able to make it in time because I'll be here on that day of the concert."he said I nodded I'm not much of a singer but I'll manage.

I walked out of his room and out of the hospital and to my home and got into bed and curled up on top of the covers.

"Kira if that's true than you better help me by rotting me on if not I'll kill you."I mumbled to myself I went to the mirror and looked in it I took out scissors and chopped it short to my normal style and smiled now I have to get a brown wig and purple contacts and I'm all done here.

* * *

oh Kira is good at this game don't worry he's gonna live I love Kira he's so cute and when Cagalli gets to the band she'll meet all the boys.

Got two reviews didn't know this would be popular


	3. Chapter 3

** yey first gundam seed destiny story **

**no oc's used only gundam characters**

**Disclaimer:if I owned gundam seed Lacus would me more than sweet Kira wouldn't live in a house full of kids Athrun and Cagalli would be married so would Lacus and Kira.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cagalli's P.O.V ****  
**

* * *

I walked home feeling a little bit own brother had nothing no grudges against people not that know of he was sweet social friendly smart intelligent and he had to have surgery done on his vocal cords to help him get better. what did he ever do to deserve this pain and suffering he had? and now I have to take his place.

I wonder if my singing talents will work I'm not Lacus Clyne who can sing like an angel from heaven but me I don't know about that Lacus said she would help me with anything so this is something that really needs to be helped.

I went inside the house and went up to my room and phoned Lacus.

**(L=Lacus and C=Cagalli.)**

* * *

L"Hello Lacus Clyne speaking how may i help you?"he voice asked.

C"Lacus you've got to help me Kira is in the hospital and has to have surgery done on his throat to help him breath easier instead of breathing with an inhaler he got worse and his lungs could give out if he doesn't have surgery he'll die but he says I have to take his place in his so called band wonder what type of band it is."I said to her.

L"Hum lets see Kira's band is called Freedom and Justice and it's all boys names are Shinn Asuka,Athrun Zala,Kira Yamato himself,Dearka.''she said.

C"Thanks."

L"Your welcome Cagalli."she said and we hung up.

* * *

I hate my life I have to sing I think have to become a boy and have to be in a room full of boys Jesus and God must hate me entirely.

I've never sung anything in my whole life and won't be able to anyways I can't sound like a dude never If so then I would be born one.

I decided to give up that thought for now and go to sleep and had the strangest dream.

* * *

~_**Dream sequence **_~

* * *

I was in a princess gown and was sitting on my bed waiting and looking out the window for someone and saw him a guy with blue hair and the most fanciest cloths was at the castle door I couldn't see what color his eyes were since they were shrouded in mystery.

I walked out of my room and to the ball room where the party was going on I searched for him and found him waiting for me he see's me looking at him and walks over to me and holds out his gloved hand I gladly accept it and we end up dancing.

I swear I almost saw into his eyes to see what color they were when my alarm clock in the outside world woke me up and the dream faded as quickly as it came.

* * *

_**~End of dream sequence~**_

* * *

I woke up and swung my legs over the bed and got up and made the bed. I went over to the dresser and got my cloths and changed into them. I walked out of my room and then out of the house and to the car flung my bag into the back and got in next to it.

I dozed off a bit until the car jerked I woke up thinking we were in a car crash no other cars except another limo. I decided to climb out and see what all the commotion was about and maybe medal in people's business.

My driver and another were yelling at each other clearly they had got into our way and made us jerk forward. I thought it was funny until I saw who's driver it was Zala was looking at the two drivers from the open sunroof thing on the car my smile faded he was smirking at me.

I gave him the middle finger that means fuck off I decided to walk I got my bag and walked the rest of the way I got there and saw a huge crowd of girls fangirls to precise. I rolled my eyes the people at this school get weirder every day first gangsters were on the football field with their motorcycles,Second people kept getting their hair died by hippies weird,third allot of people got sick after eating the meatloaf which I hate.

I saw Lacus trying to see over all the girls so I went over and put my bag down and stood on my bag and saw over all their heads and saw a group of boys that was all I got off my bag and grabbed it and took Lacus inside the school she was to innocent to get involved with this mess.

I decided since everybody was outside we went to the club room and hung out for a little while until class was in session it was free period and everybody was all over the place we call gym free period cause the volleyball nets are a mess so we ran off and they gave up.

I was hoping this day would never come but it did I have to go meet the boys I had gotten all of my things from Lacus and she helped me get ready for the big day today.

"Hum okay but we need to work on your cloths and your breast."she said.

"Cloths are one thing breast are another we'll have to make sure your able to make your chest look flat so were going to put on medical bandages and then your ready."she said we took a few minutes putting the medical bandages around my chest.

I put on my brothers cloths and looked in the mirror I looked just like Kira himself."Oh by the way Lacus can you pay Kira a visit to see how he's doing thanks."I said and dashed out the door of the clubroom and to the music hall and to the boys clubroom.

I took a breath and jinked myself I it didn't go well I'll move to Canada change my name is Elly and dye my hair orange with black highlights.

I opened up the door and the boys were sitting on the sofa's and chairs they all looked at me and smiled.''Hey Kira where have you been bud?"asked Dearka

"Um I had a cold and had to stay home."I said trying to make the lye more obvious than I've been in the hospital all this time yeah right that would make Kira upset.

"Oh we were worried about ya Kira seems your body can't handle a cold or simple allergies in the spring and summer but glad your feeling much better bud you're body was in worse shape when we last saw you you were sick and kept going to the restroom to throw up.''said Shinn.

That almost made me wanna puke myself why would they be telling me this oh well I'll just have to listen closely to what they say and respond back.

"So Kira you think you're into practicing today or you still feeling bad from that cold you got over?''asked Zala himself make up a good lye Cagalli Yula Athha if not their going to get suspicious."Well not really to well but I came to see you guys cause I felt like it and was feeling a little bit better today than I was yesterday."I said trying to blush with embarrassment.

"hum okay you don't have to sing since you weren't feeling better the day you were gonna swing by and take a look at the songs but now your better but we don't want you to hurt yourself like last time."said Zala.

I wonder what he meant by last time oh well I'll ask Kira later on.

The boys were good the last one was the best sounded familiar allot but I can't recall it being familiar anymore.

"Kira you okay bud are you sick hum you don't seem hot but your face is extremely flushed?"said Shinn his hands were on my cheeks that was making me red hot fire engine red.

"You want me to take you home?"he asked me I really didn't care as long as I was out of here."Um yeah."I said if it was Kira im here he would try to resist and make sure he stayed to hear the whole thing.

I ended up being led out by Shinn Asuka he was cute and I felt like Luna all of a sudden and felt bad about it.

"So Kira do you want me to walk you or drive you home?"he asked I really didn't care but he was looking at me with a weird expression.

"um I really don't know but I'm not Kira I'm his twin sister Cagalli."I said looking away.

"Wait your the blond haired hazel eyed girl am I right?"He asked me I nodded.

"So where's Kira anyways?"he asked me.

"If I tell you you will have to keep it a secret from all of the boys and Kira he'll cry if you all know about him."I said.

"I'll keep it a secret because it's for you so tell me what did happen to Kira anyway?"He asked wow to many questions.

"We'll I don't know the whole story I heard it from a neighbor of his he got really sick and wasn't able to breath and his parents took him to the hospital and that's where he is. he has to undergo surgery to help him breath he's not able to breath on his own and oxygen won't flow to his lungs to help it go to the they put him on life support to keep all his organs in function. they have so many things in his room he's like a stick he's so scrawny and his face had lost so much color I told him I wouldn't tell to keep him safe so he won't go bizarre."I said.

"Hum well that's your secret time to tell you ours."he said.

"Well it happened over two months ago Kira was with Athrun and held a meeting over at was looking kinda drowsy and his face was flushed so Athrun asked him if he was feeling alright Kira said yes and almost collapsed when he got up, so Athrun grabbed his collar and told him to sit on the bed while he fetched a thermometer and when he came back he took Kira's temperature, he had a really high fever and Athrun thought it was something Kira should know."He said

"What happened next?"I asked

"Well lets see Kira was tired and his parents were out of town. so Athrun decided to take care of him he got Kira to sleep while he was up trying to get in touch with his parents. he didn't have much luck and decided to tend to him on his own, he stayed up most of the night with him trying to bring his fever down and he got it down only a notch and Kira was sick for about two weeks until Athrun finally got his fever down and Kira's parents were home he told him to take better care of himself."He said.

"So that's their secret or is there something else I should know about Kira?"I asked.

"Well one more thing we were done rehearsing and Kira was taking forever to put his things away. I was about to leave when I decided to check on him so I went into the storage room Kira was on the floor on his knees holding his neck like he was in pain he was crying as well,so I bent down beside him he was trying to breath but he was struggling to so I took out my phone and dialed Athrun's number he came in a hurry because he cares for Kira like a brother, he was with Kira while I called 911 ad the ambulance came they took him to the hospital where he was for a long time."said Shinn.

"So he was in pain forever and never had help until he meet Athrun who helped him out allot I never had anyone like that."I said I went home leaving a very confused Shinn I was going to stay by Kira's side through the bad and the good times know.

I went to the hospital and payed a visit to Kira he seemed angry for some apparent reason."Hey Kira what's wrong?"I asked he turned his head to look at me.

"Why Cagalli why did you tell?"he asked I froze he didn't he couldn't know I only told one person well two but oh god did Lacus really come and see him?

"Well if your gonna be that way you can get better on your own you should let people worry about yourself if your gonna get any better I only told Lacus and Shinn if you got a problem with them knowing to bad I already told them."I said.

He tried to sit up but he failed miserably Kira is never good a winning a stupid argument with anyone."Huh stupid you better lay down I'll promise you this when you want me to tell them I'll tell them now don't move until after your surgery is done I'll make sure your secret is in my hands."I said to him I ruffled his hair and left I have to sing tonight so if I'm not careful I'll end up getting made fun of all my life.

I wonder If I can sing well I'll try my best.

I will tell the boys soon but not now I'll have to us Lacus's tape of Kira's singing so I'll be able to pull it off.

The concert went by fast soon our last song was going to begin but Kira never sang it for some reason.

* * *

**Last Regrets **

**"I won't say thank you.**

**I'll leave it inside myself forever.  
**

**Sayonara,after a dream that doesn't overshadow it, quietly lands.**

I forever,forever embrace the pieces pouring into my hands.

**And I already know the strength of laughing until the end".**

* * *

I stopped somehow the crowd went wild I smiled I had no idea how I sounded but I did it.

I looked at the clock It was past midnight I forgot about Kira I ran out of the building the boys looekd at each other and decided to follow me to the hospital.

I ran through the entrance I took off the wig and took out the contacts and went to the counter.''Do you anything about my brother Kira Yamato?"I asked the lady she seemed to pity me.

"Your brother is in the recovery room but is in a coma he went into it during the operation and hasn't woken up since we don't know if he's alive or dead all we know is that he's in a coma.''

I felt as if my heart was torn right out of me Kira was in a coma I dropped to my knees my own brother my own flesh and blood the boys chose a good time to walk in I turned my head and looked at them."Cagalli what's wrong?"Asked Shinn.

"K..K..Kira is in a coma."I said the other two gave me a weird look."I'm Cagalli Yula Athha his twin sister Kira had to undergo surgery and he slipped into a coma."I said.

Athrun bent down to me."Hey it's not your fault he'll full through come on let's go see him."He said giving me his hand I took it and we walked to the recovery room just the two of us.

We went in and to Kira's room I looked at him I really don't care what happens to anything as long as he's better."Kira it's me and Athrun."I said to him I think the nurses were pulling my leg he opened his purple eyes and turned them to me and Athrun.

"Your alive Kira oh my god you worried me to death don't ever do that again."

* * *

done


	4. Chapter 4

** yey first gundam seed destiny story **

**no oc's used only gundam characters**

**Disclaimer:if I owned gundam seed Lacus would me more than sweet Kira wouldn't live in a house full of kids Athrun and Cagalli would be married so would Lacus and Kira.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cagalli's P.O.V ****chapter 4  
**

* * *

After Kira was released from the hospital we bagan to spend more time together he can't go back to school yet but I'll keep everybody updated on how he's doing so back to the story.

I still can't get over the fact that Zala and I were in the same room together without yelling at each it was because Kira was sick and in a coma and woke up and saw us happy that he was alive and if that wasn't the most pleasent sight a person could see.

I decided that if Kira was my brother he should act more mature and tell people his issues. well he never had anything against anyone and ended up in a hospital and soon slipped into a coma and woke up. wierd but I need to stop blabbering and get on with the story.

"Cagalli?"asked Kira I turned to look at him."What is it Kira?let me guess bathroom?"I asked he nodded I let go of his hand because the only place can't keep a really close eye on him is the man's bathroom well I have no intentions of seeing inside so I'll wait for him to come out.

Soon he came back to me I looked him over to make sure he was okay he looked fine so I grabbed his hand and began to walk through the huge mall he was going to stay with me people actually thought we were boyfriend girlfriend and not brother and sister.

We finally got out of the mall and to the bus and got on and found an empty seat and sat in them it was getting late and Kira had already fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled he was so cute and looked so peaceful when he slept I didn't have the heart to wake him before the bus stopped at our place.

The bus ride was an hour long and when we were finally back in the town where we live I woke Kira up and had to force him off the bus and into my house.

I knew Kira wanted to attend school but he was released from the hospital just last week and needed to be cared for but he's a big boy and could deal with life I woke up and went into Kira's room he was asleep and I decided to make him breakfast so he would be ready for school.

"KIRA BREAKFAST IS READY!"I yelled he woke up and came downstairs to eat he was to cute his brown moppy puppy eyed colored brown hair was all messy and all over his face he was adorable.

I put a plate of bacon and toast on his plate and ruffled his hair as he ate his breakfast he was such a good boy."Hurry up Kira so you can get dressed and head out for school."I said he smiled the toast had jelly on it and it was allover his mouth like a child.

"Kira you got jelly on your face."I said getting a napkin and whipping it off he blushed deep red."Kira you blush allot but it's cute so get dressed and I'll get the car ready to go."I said he nodded and off we went in two different directions.

I was already for Kira to come it took a while cause he is never good with ties so I tied it for him when he got into the car.

"Kira you're friends will be happy that back at school."I said.

"Cagalli tell me you run a club and it hasn't been approved yet has it?"he asked me.

"No because when we handed out fliers we got in trouble and were told to stop doing it."I said.

"If you want I could help get approval or get our club to join yours if it's alright."he said to me I hugged him.

"OMG I love you Kira you're the best brother in the whole wide world of coordinators thanks so much."I said he smiled.

"Lacus will be you're number one fan she's been crushing on you since school started so let's see how this turns out."I said.

"Well if you mean that pink haired girl that came to see me then yeah I want to apologize for throwing up on her she is pretty cute but if you want me to date her then you'll have to go out with Athrun."he said the car stopped we were at school I got out stunned.

I ran to the club where the girls looked at me."Miriallia,Lunamaria,Lacus."I said and noticed a girl with two ponytails sitting beside Luna."Cagalli I found another member my little sister Meyrin Hawke she wasn't doing anything so I asked her to join."

"Oh good more girls for this club and I need to tell you all something I have to go out on a date with Zala you know Athrun Zala so Kira will date Lacus Clyne."I said Lacus almost fainted Kira who she loved wanted to go out with her was so weird and just out of the blue.

"Um If I go out with him then''..._knock knock_

I am pissed I yelled for them to come in a girl with blond hair and purple eyes walked in she seemed nervous."Well hello there I'm Cagalli Yula Athha,over there are Lacus Clyne,Lunamaria Hawke and her sister Meyrin Hawke,and that's Miriallia Haww and you're name is?"I asked.

"My name is Stella Louisser Stella just move here and dosen't know her way around yet and meet interesting people."she said

OMG two new people all of them are girls.

* * *

yey chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

** yey first gundam seed destiny story **

**no oc's used only gundam characters**

**Disclaimer:if I owned gundam seed Lacus would me more than sweet Kira wouldn't live in a house full of kids Athrun and Cagalli would be married so would Lacus and Kira.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cagalli's P.O.V ****chapter 5  
**

* * *

I felt my heart skip at least ten beats my club is popular with the female gender but who cares girls at this school are better than boys so with two new member's I held my first press confress well not really just a meeting.

''OK everyone listen up if you see any girls or boys who look like airheads and aren't doing a single fucking thing grab em and bring em to me."I said Luna raised her hand."Lunamaria has a question so shut the fuck up outside the door."I said

"Even if their in a club can we bring em to you cause i know some people who just sit around on their lazy asses doing nothing but looking out the window or watching Yzack."she said everybody including Stella sweat-dropped.

"Uh um sure I'm predicting this is Shiho you're talking about if so I get the message."I said Stella raised her they seem like they don't enjoy what club their in can we make them join by force?"she asked.

"Yes use physical force even if they enjoy the club tell them this club is better."I said to them Miriallia raised her hand ok I still can't believe everybody is a girl and only a few chose my club off the hook."Mir?"I asked."Since this club is popular with the female gender why not get a guy who want's to help?"she asked."Interesting maybe lour Shinn into this he's cute and ladies love him."I said.

Stella raised her hand."Can Stella get Shinn to join the club?"she asked I nodded to her and pointed him out nd told her where to go.

"Um are you for sure this will work what about you're date with Athrun?'asked Meyrin I went bug eyed. Kira's back and that means he'll blurt out to Athrun that I want to date him he's to good for his ego so why not get back at him.

"Lacus Kira thinks you're the prettiest girl on earth and want's to be with you so If come with me he'll be with Athrun and me and you will go out on a double date."I said she fainted.

"Um Lacus that's today at five so don't go alone me and you are going together."I said two minutes later she came out of it."Okay Lacus let's get our cloths and meet up with Kira and Athrun so let's go."I said I dragged her into the changing room and we changed into a simple pair of outfits.

I told Lacus to track down Athrun while I got Kira out of his shell and out dating a girl.

I didn't find him in school so he must have went home. I ran all the way home and opened the door he wasn't in the living room, probably in his room I walked up the stairs and to his room he was asleep on his bed."Kira Lacus is waiting for you in the cafe with Athrun."I said he woke up and rubbed his eyes.

I held his hand and walked him to the cafe Lacus was sitting next to Athrun she smiled at Kira who blushed deeply red and sat across from her while I had to look at Zala's face.

Kira and Lacus were having a blast while me and Athrun exchanged glances seventeen times while Lacus and Kira looked at each other like they were dazed.

"Cagalli come with me for a second."said Zala as he grabbed my arm,I looked back Lacus and Kira were still talking and I was pulled into the hallway.

"So Zala what do you want to say to me."I said looking away.''I think you're cute I like blonds with hazel eyes."he said to me."Well I like calling people by their last name and like a guy with blue hair and green eyes."I said he leaned in and I leaned in and our lips touched and we actually kissed.

We broke the kiss before anyone would come in and see us so we went back and saw Kira kissing Lacus who was blushing like him except his was bigger and bolder on his tan skin."Kira."I said his eyes came open and his head flung back and hit the back of the seat, he put his head down with his hands on the back of where it hurt.

"oh Kira you always cry well I'll see you in school tomorrow morning at school."I said and took a whimpering Kira back home with me I gave him ice to put on the back of his head.

I went into the bathroom and drew a bath and got in my life was changing every single day I now claim Athrun as my own I got out and dried of and put my pajamas on and went to my room and went to bed dreaming about that smae thing.

I finally saw what was behind te mask it was Athrun Zala but no way this wasn't right oh well it is a dream.

* * *

oh good ending cliffhanger oh since i got eight reviews I know this story is popular and have decided to make a after story when this is done I want this to be eight chapter's so keep reviewing and the faster I'll keep on adding mroe chapter's then I'll do after story.


	6. Chapter 6

** yey first gundam seed destiny story **

**no oc's used only gundam characters**

**Disclaimer:if I owned gundam seed Lacus would be more than sweet Kira wouldn't live in a house full of kids Athrun and Cagalli would be married so would Lacus and Kira. PS:Meer is now Lacus's little sister  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cagalli's P.O.V ****chapter 6  
**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock going off I actually fell out of the bed seriously that's to bad.

I took a shower and went into Kira's room he was asleep I tried but the stubborn ass boy was in a deep sleep.

I decided to leave him and head to school I saw Athrun and smiled ta him we walked to class together and then split up to sit in our seats.

"Hey Lacus how are you doing today...."I was cut off by Kira running in like a moron with toast in his mouth."Sorry I'm late..."he said but cut him off"Yamato you know what time you're supposed to be here so why don't you come on time? _...huh.... _take you're seat. ROLL CALL!" yelled at us.

"Athrun."she said he raised his hand my name was called I raised my hand everyone raised their hand except Shinn he wasn't here I looked around it was quiet that open spot behind us next to Rey.

I put my head down it was quit boring today we were assigned summer projects for school and weren't due until next year since we have to do it for the next teacher we get after were done as freshman.

The topic history of Japan easy task since I got Japanese study books but we have to take pictures so easy I went to the club room and sat down in a chair if it was the last day of school I would be at home doing nothing but my project.

Stella came in and stood beside me."Hi Stel what's up?"I asked her she smiled."Stella got a friend to join the club it's a boy for this club but we have to change our name."she said I lifted my head up."really what's his name?''I asked."Auel Nider."she said if I remember then this is the same Auel that I went to school with in middle school.

"Well tell him to come in I don't care.''I said she went out the door and dragged in a light blue haired boy yep same Auel Nider."so you're that same blue haired cotton candy haired colored boy from last year in eight grade and long time no see."I said I remember him from the first day of school

* * *

_ ~flashback first day of sixth grade for Cagalli~_

* * *

I'm Cagalli Yula Autha I have long blond hair and hazel colored eyes I'm eleven years old and just moved to Japan from Orb my father want's me to be more lady like. so I got enrolled here late in the school year.

"Class this is Cagalli she's joining us as a transfer student from Orb please make her feel welcome."the teacher said as he introduced me to the class and told me to sit in the back which I did some boy threw a piece of paper at my forehead.

That did it I took the piece of paper and spit my huge wad of gum on it and threw it at the boy who dodged it and it hit some blue haired boy who turned around and threw something at me and it was chaos I made sure to fight with him and made him my enemy.

Soon I was actually about to fight this huge fat kid when that blue haired kid showed up and kicked him in the face and actually put him in the chock hold."Listen up Greg you shouldn't pick a fight with you got it so leave this instant or the outcome won't be pretty.''he said the huge fat kid ran away from us.

"So are you alright Autha?"he asked I nodded he was cute but no time to fall in love with someone I have to rule this school.

_

* * *

~end of flashback~_

* * *

"Um do you two know each other?"Stella asked us."Well yeah we went to middle school together and then he transferred out to go to a different school."I explained to her she nodded.

"Gall got Shiho with me she's weird all right but she'll do right?"asked Lunamaria I nodded she dragged in a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes then went out for Yzack and pulled him inside and made him stand next to Shiho.

"OK Gall got both of them they weren't doing anything so I brought them here so we have two boys and allot of girls. but we'll have three boys because that green haired boy,he wasn't doing anything Sting Oakley was his name I think. but he's in Gym cause he's a sophomore and they have less time then us freshmen so blah blah blah you get the point."she said.

"Okay we get the point Luna you can stop know before the whole school hears you."I said

_Knock... knock... knock_...

That pissed me off I was in the middle of talking about a meting and someone knocks on the fucking door god.

I went over and answered."WHAT DO YOU WANT!"I asked them in my pissed off voice. Kira was behind Athrun scared to death that I actually screamed in his face.

_'oh shit wrong people to yell at bad Cagalli Yula Autha.'_I thought to myself.

"So what the hell do you two want anyways money we don't have none,sex take Lacus but she's off somewhere maybe Stella will have sex with you, wait no I got it you want to join our group well sorry losers this club is preoccupied by Me so go._...Beep....._asses."I said the beep is a block for something inappropriate to some of the human's who read this crap.

"Uh no we have something to tell you about..."he was cut off by me."You're undying love for me sorry but I already nailed you down and were lovers not friends ya know."I said he sweat-dropped."No it's something important so step out for a minute."he said."Luna you're in charge while I'm gone okay?"I asked she nodded.

I went into the hallway with Athrun and Kira."So what is it something about Shinn is he alright what happened?"I asked them."Nothing to do with Shinn he's alright silly he's at home with a cold but some new girl arrived at our school a Lacus look alike do you know her?"asked Athrun."No why not ask Lacus herself I'm going back to my room."I said and went to the clubroom.

"Argh this day is terrible I tell you terrible."I said everyone looked at me like she's crazy alright.

"Who knows about that Lacus lookalike huh is she related to Lacus tell me!"I screamed."Cagalli her name is Meer she's Lacus Clyne's little sister but their family had this huge argument and they split up and took one child with them Lacus went with her dad while Meer her mother pretty sad but that's why they can't meet."said Meyrin

I'm about to uncover this mystery so many people have such mysterious past first I meet people then they disappear and I can't find when I have them they make me angry and I give my heart is a lonely field of weeds I've already been hurt twice but a third would be too much for me to handle.

A few days went by no sign of Shinn or Lacus I'm worried about them I have no idea where they live or anything about them but maybe their friends can give me hints yep and family.

I found Rey by his locker and went up to him."Hello Rey remember me hum?"I asked with a sweet voice to sweet."Yes Cagalli I sit behind you and Lacus in class what do you want?"he asked well polite not rude like somebody I know.(Athrun)

"Well do you know anything about Shinn or heard from him or do you have his address Stella my friend has a crush on him and want's to see him."I said '_I am so busted_' I thought but he actually wrote Shinn's address down I actually did it.

I got Shinn taken care of know Lacus why not start with Meer.I walked to the music hall and found Meer and went in to talk to her."Hello i'm Cagalli you're older sister's best friend."I said "My sister Lacus Clyne I haven't seen her in ages so what's wrong is she hurt sick?"she asked."Well I don't know she's not been in school."I said.

I got Lacus's number from Meer and after school I phoned over her home she answered we had a nice chit chat but she told me she wanted to talk to Meer but was afraid to do so well I made her a little challenge to meet Meer ad talk with her before this story is over.

I decided to speed over on my bike to Shinn's if Kira caught me I would be in deep god damned shit I went up to the window and peered inside nothing strange I felt someone tap my shoulder oh shit I screamed and turned and sighed it was only Stella.

"Stella what are you doing here huh?"I asked "I followed you to make sure nothing happened to you so are we going in or breaking in?"she asked

We decided to do it the nice way not the mean way nope we'll we hightailing our little asses out of here for breaking in to someone's home.

I knocked at least eighteen times before someone bitches have no clue who we are.

"Uh Hello i'm Stella Loisser and that's my sister Cagalli Louisser were friends of Shinn."she said before the kid shut the door in her face."Well that didn't work did it Stella well good lye anyway."I said as we were about to leave the girl came around the back and motioned for us to follow her.

We were inside the Asuka house not really bad but need's work.

The girl made us walk behind er and to a room she told us to go inside I looked at Stella she looked at me."So why don't we knock it's ride to open the door who knows what's behind that door."I said.

The little girl came back and opened it up she motioned for us to follow her we looked at each other and went in the room.''So you're my brother's girlfriends I'm afraid my brother is asleep and is getting over a cold but you can visit him he'll be in school tomorrow morning so don't worry."she said me and Stella left the place feeling weird.

We departed our ways and went to our homes I got in through the window upstairs since my room is locked I got in through that window the one in my room.

* * *

done that took forever to finish this chapter two more left


	7. Chapter 7

** yey first gundam seed destiny story **

**no oc's used only gundam characters**

**Disclaimer:if I owned gundam seed Lacus would be more than sweet Kira wouldn't live in a house full of kids Athrun and Cagalli would be married so would Lacus and Kira. PS:Meer is now Lacus's little sister  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cagalli's P.O.V ****chapter 7  
**

* * *

I'm in for the shock of my life i'm Cagalli Yula Autha sister of Kira girlfriend of Athrun Zala but I can't tell you because then it shall ruin chapter 8 for you my dear friends.

I ran home in the rain frustrated me and Athrun went snopping around and found a girl who was comitting a crime Athrun told me to stay back while he dealt with her I waited and got tired and left he texted me so many times but I stopped reading them.

I am alone my heart is wilted into two and nothing anyone says or do will bring back the two pieces I have scattered around one has all the good times the other the bad times.

I know I have somebody but the emptiness like a person, I knew or will know is calling out to me but every time I reach them we are separated by a huge door. the person and I are split we can't see each other, it takes me forever to reach them and every time we reach each other the door separates us.

I'm working on my project for school before I go meet up with my gang I have decided to us the old shrine that has pictures that aren't in the text books._'Hum this one I've never seen before she looks like Lacus and the boy looks like Shinn the other looks like Meyrin and the boy next to her looks allot like Kira but this blond haired girl I can't get the feeling that i know her.'_I thought to myself and snapped pictures.

I looked for any signs of captions that would tell what the picture was about but none showed any signs of what it was about except one it hsowed a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes in a pink and white kimono starring out at the sky like she was waiting for something or someone.

I put up my camera and walked out the shrine door and walked to the school and went to the club room Lacus was there so was Stella and Meer but everybody must have gone home already it was the last day of school.

"Hey Cagalli you want to partner up with Stella for the project Stella will do all the work as long as she has someone to work with please?"she asked that seemed familiar but where have I heard that before but my memories are so jogged up and foggy I can't remember the face but I can remember a girl saying please.

"Sure Stella I'll help you we can combine our projects together with Lacus's and Meer's and how about everybody pitches in and we can present it at the cotton festival after we get graded and approval for it."I said she grinned and nodded and went to fetch everybody.

* * *

_**~Cagalli's club meeting~**_

* * *

Stella had fetched all the club members and we all began to paint and decorate the huge poster and we finished but a huge open space was left open because we were doing a comparison picture where we dressed up as Lady Kanna and the other descendants of the village leaders.

"Cagalli who will you be all the people are taken?"asked Lacus and Stella worriedly I smiled one person was left open."You'll find out after the picture is taken."I said to them.

I went into the drama club and got a sundress and all the other things I would need for the person I'm dressing up as.

"Lacus try on Kanna's kimono to see if it fits you okay."I said she nodded and pulled off her shirt and skirt and slipped on the kimono it was amazing she looked like a princess.

"Kawaii onee-chan you look kawaii!"Meer said as she focused on her ponytail in the mirror the person she was doing had a white ribbon and a pink and white shirt with a white skirt."So Cagalli before school starts all over again do you wanna get that photo taken?"asked Meer I nodded.

We went into the park where the cherry blossom were blooming and falling to the ground I stood next to Lacus and Stella and put my arms over their shoulders the others did their pose and the photo was taken everybody had one to take home.

* * *

I went into 's room and asked her if we could get our grade early and she said yes and we got a huge A+ cause we made it so realistic to the picture that was drawn years ago.

The cotton festival a place were you can release your sadness and anger on the cotton balls you wish upon and put them on the lily pads with a candle and let them float away.

I asked Athrun to come as my date for tomorrow and he said if we could double date with Lacus and Kira then we had a deal.

* * *

**ohh its interesting it's got one more chapter thanks to Byron my dear pal he has stuck by me on this and I wanna thank him for getting me this far usually people who review leave nasty things but he's so polite and nice thanks to him after story will be up tomorrow since I don't have school.**


	8. Chapter 8

** yey first gundam seed destiny story **

**no oc's used only gundam characters**

**Disclaimer:if I owned gundam seed Lacus would be more than sweet Kira wouldn't live in a house full of kids Athrun and Cagalli would be married so would Lacus and Kira. PS:Meer is now Lacus's little sister  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cagalli's P.O.V ****chapter 8 last chapter  
**

* * *

It's night time and it's time for the festival I was taking my swell time looking for a ribbon to tie my hair with I found a white ribbon with blue strips at the bottom and tied my hair into a ponytail with it.

I took off my shirt and my pants and put on the dress that matched the ribbon and put on the sandals and walked out the room and out of the house and went to the car.

I got in next to Lacus and Meer and we went off to the festival as soon as we found a parking place we went into the excitement, it was crowded all right so I went ahead and almost ran into a tree.

I found a bench in the park and sat down trying not to get run over by the stamped of people."Cagalli where the hell are you?"asked Athrun over the crowd I smiled but looked at the clock it was time for the play thing. I ran away and went to meet the others.

"Gall are you ready for this special performance of the pictures coming to life?"asked Miriallia I nodded."Of course I'm last to come out but I'll be rooting for ya back stage until the end of the first year performance than the second year I'll come out."I said they smiled and went up onto stage.

I was back stage until the announcement said second year and I came out onto the stage and faced the crowd they were stunned some whispered they all were stunned.

Auel came out with Stella and we sat on the stage with two spinning tops we were representing the friendship between two villages the part that was the most dramatic was the part where I had everything slip out of my hand and I was all alone because of the war between the two villages.

the third part of the play was so dramatic was when Lacus was with Sting and Miriallia and she disappeared into the sky when it was over the audience was amazed that the play was a sad ending.

I got down off the stage and went to find Athrun who was busy looking for me we bumped into each other at the gate."Athrun?"I asked."Cagalli?"he asked back we were making sure it was each other I wrapped my arms around him and never wanted to let him go.

"I'm sorry but I never want to leave you're side ever Athrun promise me that you and I will always be together in the future because I can't love anybody else you and i always fought over lame idiotic things and we never got along but now I feel a strange warmth with you because I love you Athrun."I said my body felt weird and somehow I lost my grip on him and fell unconscious.

I awoke to a strange place like a room it was glowing white I knew I wasn't on earth bu where am I and how did I get here.

I looked around and saw her the same girl that I always tried to catch but failed to do so was in front of me."Who are you and did you bring me here?"I asked her she nodded."I'm nothing but a dream but I'm more like you're other half you you're soul but i'm the only one who can predict you're future the only thing I can really tell you is you and Athrun Zala will have a daughter which is me."she said and steeped closer she was the same girl in the picture but how?

She was dressed the same as me but her eyes were blue not hazel or green before I had anytime to say anything I was back with Athrun."Athrun?"I asked and looked around we were in the park."what happened do you know?''I asked him "You were unconscious so I carried you over to the bench and you were asleep ever since."he said.

"Oh by the way I have a thing for girls with blond hair tied into a ponytail."he said I blushed my hair was in a ponytail and it was blond no way.''Hey get back here!''I yelled and he ran away so I ran after him still wondering if what happened was a dream or it was real.

* * *

**yey end of story everything will be explained further more in after story.**


End file.
